songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 119
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 45 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Cosa ti aspetti da me" Loredana Bertè |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Kiev 118 Cosenza 120► }}Universong 119 was the one hundred and nineteenth edition of the Universong Contest, held from March 2nd to 22nd, 2019 in Warsaw, capital city of Poland. This is the very first time Poland receives the honour of hosting the Universong Contest, after the winning of Clödie with the song "Devil in disguise", on the previous edition held in Kiev, Ukraine. The two semifinals and the Grand Final were hosted by the two famous female tennis players Agnieszka and Urszula Radwanska. This is just the second time since USC 70 that the two hosts are female, as well as the first time the hosts are sisters. About the city Warsaw (Polish: Warszawa varˈʂava (listen); see also other names) is the capital and largest city of Poland. The metropolis stands on the Vistula River in east-central Poland and its population is officially estimated at 1.765 million residents within a greater metropolitan area of 3.1 million residents,4 which makes Warsaw the 8th most-populous capital city in the European Union. The city limits cover 516.9 square kilometres (199.6 sq mi), while the metropolitan area covers 6,100.43 square kilometres (2,355.39 sq mi).5 Warsaw is an alpha global city6, a major international tourist destination, and a significant cultural, political and economic hub. Its historical Old Town was designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Once described as the 'Paris of the North', Warsaw was believed to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world until World War II.7 Bombed at the start of the German invasion in 1939, the city withstood a siege for which it was later awarded Poland's highest military decoration for heroism, the Virtuti Militari.8910 Deportations of the Jewish population to concentration camps led to the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising in 1943 and the destruction of the Ghetto after a month of combat. A general Warsaw Uprising between August and October 1944 led to even greater devastation and systematic razing by the Germans in advance of the Vistula–Oder Offensive. Warsaw gained the new title of Phoenix City because of its extensive history and complete reconstruction after World War II, which had left over 85% of its buildings in ruins.1112 Warsaw is one of Europe's most dynamic metropolitan cities.13 In 2012 the Economist Intelligence Unit ranked Warsaw as the 32nd most liveable city in the world.14 In 2017 the city came 4th in the "Business-friendly" category and 8th in "Human capital and life style".13 It was also ranked as one of the most liveable cities in Central and Eastern Europe. The city is a significant centre of research and development, Business process outsourcing, Information technology outsourcing, as well as of the Polish media industry. The Warsaw Stock Exchange is the largest and most important in Central and Eastern Europe.1516 Frontex, the European Union agency for external border security as well as ODIHR, one of the principal institutions of the Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe have their headquarters in Warsaw. Together with Frankfurt, London and Paris, Warsaw is also one of the cities with the highest number of skyscrapers in the European Union.17 The city is the seat of the Polish Academy of Sciences, Warsaw National Philharmonic Orchestra, University of Warsaw, the Warsaw Polytechnic, the National Museum, the Great Theatre—National Opera, the largest of its kind in the world,18 and the Zachęta National Gallery of Art. The picturesque Old Town of Warsaw, which represents examples of nearly every European architectural style and historical period,19 was listed as a World Heritage Site by UNESCO in 1980. Other main architectural attractions include the Castle Square with the Royal Castle and the iconic King Sigismund's Column, the Wilanów Palace, the Łazienki Palace, St. John's Cathedral, Main Market Square, palaces, churches and mansions all displaying a richness of colour and detail. Warsaw is positioning itself as Central and Eastern Europe’s chic cultural capital with thriving art and club scenes and serious restaurants,20 with around a quarter of the city's area occupied by parks.21 Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Category:Universong Contest